Talk:Auto-Translator: In-Depth
Long page This page is going to get to be extremely long; the listing I have of the raw phrases by themselves, with no formatting to speak of, is fairly huge in itself. Does anyone have suggestions for how to split it up, or whether to even bother? Thanks- --Eleri 01:46, 9 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Don't think it will be a problem. --Gahoo 13:46, 9 August 2006 (EDT) ---- When I was perusing some of the walkthroughs on wikipeida, they had one broken down into sections. Where there were the links to each section at the top. Step 1 was shown below, click on step 2, brings up an identical page and step 2 was shown, and so on. Could do something like that for each section you have I suppose. --Emizzon 01:53, 10 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I think it's perfectly fine, there's the table of contents at the top to jump to any particular category. Took me 2 seconds to find what I was looking for. ^^b --Kaeli 14:42 11 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Hmm. If general opinion is that I shouldn't break it up, I'll leave it as is, but it was still the longest page on the wiki by a pretty clear margin when it was only half-done. I'll leave it up to you folks to decide. (*'_') The TOC does make it fast and not so problematic, so the only real problem is the fact that it's just... long. Scrolling can be difficult without the TOC and the load time might get a bit unmanageable maybe. But yea, if you guys think it's OK as is, I won't split it. --Eleri 15:30 11 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I personally think that keeping it all on one page increases usability, especially for people who are used to doing text searches on the pages--it's really easy to do them in Firefox by pressing the forward slash key when a text box isn't in focus. I can just load the whole page and search for a term I'm looking for. If it were split up into sections I would have to figure out where to look for the term first--It isn't the end of the world, but it just adds an extra step. The only drawbacks I can see is increased bandwidth usage for the host and longer load times for people on dialup. --Ichthyos 15:50, 11 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I think it is fine also and propose it stays as is unless someone complains. However, as an alternative, you could do the following. Maybe expand the intro a bit and then have subpage links. The first of which is the whole guide as here. Then if people want to link there and run a search they can. The other subpages would be section by section. --Gahoo 15:53, 11 August 2006 (EDT) Awesome Looks awesome Eleri, Keep it up!!!! --Reinhardt ---- Looking great! I can't wait to use it!--Eddie 19:24, 9 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I personally believe this may end up the most important page on this Wiki. --Sakaki22 16:04, 10 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I agree, I've already used it. Wanted to make sure "(Ship)" was the boat and not the act of delivering something. ^^; --Kaeli 14:39 11 August, 2006 (EDT) ToC Feel free to delete it but the autogenerated one was just so long it seemed needed. --Gahoo 15:40, 14 August 2006 (EDT) looks good to me, gahoo. thanks. (b'_')b --Eleri 15:48, 14 August 2006 (EDT) Suggestion Many JP's refer to Dynamis currency as , I think because 裏 can be translated as "old" as well? (I don't actually speak Japanese; I'm just trying to remember my JP friend's explanation.) I think it'd be nice to point that out here. :) --Ichthyos 14:44, 24 August 2006 (EDT) There is a section that is left out from the auto-translate, it's the Area category. This should definately be an area addressed for the purpose of one word that is under that category: Sub. The English: {Sub} could mean many things, but for the most part used in reference to Subjob. Japanese version translations this to　サポウェポン(sapo wepon) which is phonetical for the English word "support weapon". Epicus 5:47, 20 September 2006 (EDT). Title I would like to move this to Auto-Translator: In-depth? Any objection? I have none, the capitalization has been bugging me. --Chrisjander 10:17, 14 September 2006 (EDT) How about: Auto-Translator: In-Depth?? --Nynaeve 10:46, 14 September 2006 (EDT) Mijin Gakure For the explination of mijin gakure: the two kanji making 'mijin' together like that means, "atomic" or "particle". For gakure, the 'ga' is a subject relational and 'kure' or 'kureru' means to 'come to an end'. yar, i had 'atomic explosion' in the original version of this. someone changed it and, assuming they knew better, i left it that way.... i'll fix it up. --Eleri 15:26, 17 September 2006 (EDT) Linguist Wannabes... a plea from a billingual player orz I've spent a couple hours going through the romanizations and fixing them. It's really great that people are adding stuff in but Jim Breen's J-dict does not equal knowing japanese. I can tell some (not all) people are using some kind of online dictionary for some of the kanji. Please if you don't know the romanization, leave it blank! Someone will eventually fill it in with the right romanization! I've tried to fix some romanization errors as well as make some spacing in romanization so it's not too horribly-long-to-read. Hopefully, more people can work on this.--VZX 13:30, 18 September 2006 (EDT) ---- you know, one of the first things i did when i started this guide was ask for help from bilingual players. i got no answers, and none of my bilingual friends were willing to proofread it at the time. so i did the best i could with a limited knowledge of japanese and the j-dict, hoping as the guide got popular, someone like you would come along and help me out with it. thanks for the additions! ^^ but like, i did my best, and i wasn't going to create the guide with nothing but blank spaces... better to have had no guide at all than blanks imo, so i guessed given what i did know. i dunno, other people have been okay with it. the wiki relies on fixes like this to make it the best. (b'_')b --Eleri 00:56, 19 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Excellent article, I breezed through it and learned many a things I will take under advisement when forming parties or dealing with players of Japan. I wanted to say thank you for your hard work. Breaking it up probably isn't a terrible idea. For example, breaking it into articles on translations behind Skill Chains, article on magic, etcetera. You could unite them again with a basic summaries page that includes a more descriptive means to politely engage in auto translated conversation (as well as *behavior*) with Japanese players. If a chart is too small to be in an article, you could group them together. Question and Answers, Tactics and Party arrangement, etcetera. At the top of these smaller articles, you could include a brief summary of how to go about discussing these things with Japanese players, especially considering the importance of politeness and tact when engaging in party tactics with higher level Japanese players. I don't think a Japanese player with several level 75 jobs would deeply enjoy being told what to do. This would take the article to even further depths of interaction, and gives you room to compound more social enlightenment. Something that too many American players genuinely *need*. You're making FFXI a better place. -User: Greix 17:08, 19 September 2006 (EDT)